Episode 7351 (31st May 2010)
Plot Robbie returns to the café and urges Roy to attend a railway gala in York tomorrow. Roy's reluctant to leave the café but is sorely tempted. Lyn wishes Gail luck on the first day of the trial. Robbie calls in at the Rovers and gets chatting to Sean. Robbie pretends to be interested in buying seconds from Underworld and Sean lets slip that the factory's closed and has just had a big order cancelled. Sean points Carla out to Robbie. David's unhappy that he cannot attend the trial until he has given evidence. Audrey and Nick set off for the court. Robbie approaches Carla and expresses interest in buying Rickson's order. Carla plays it cool but is secretly delighted. Robbie calls Tony and fills him in on Underworld's troubles. Tony instructs Robbie not to be late. Anna nags Roy to call on Hayley. Roy decides he will definitely attend the York gala. Deirdre visits Tracy to make sure she knows what she's doing by testifying at Gail's trial. Tracy tells her she has a chance of moving to an open prison if she helps the police. She assures Deirdre that she's telling the truth. Eddie's perplexed when Roy calls at No.6 and heads up to Hayley's bedroom to leave a surprise for her. Tony stages a fight with a fellow prisoner and fakes a heart attack. He is rushed to hospital by ambulance. Robbie follows in his van and engineers a crash. The trial commences. The prosecution QC outlines the case against Gail. Tracy takes the stand and explains how Gail felt she could confide in her. Armed with a gun, Robbie manoeuvres the driver and prison guard into the back of the ambulance and sets Tony free. He locks them inside while he and Tony drive away in his van. Cast Regular cast *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare Guest cast *Robbie Sloane - James Fleet *Lyn Fulwood - Susan McArdle (Credited as "Susan McCardle") *Mr Hughes - Robert Daws *Ms Waller - Melanie Gutteridge *Gail's Solicitor - Jake Norton *Inmate - Daniel Latham *Prison Officer - Josh Moran *Clerk - Paul Dockery *Prosecution Q.C. - Pip Torrens *Usher - Jack Lord *Judge - Nicholas Blane Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Roy's Rolls *Unknown streets *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom, chambers, foyer and exterior *Highfield Prison - Canteen, cell and exterior *Redford Prison - Cell and corridor Notes *This episode was the first of six intended for transmission on the week beginning 31st May 2010. It was shown at 7.00pm, ahead of the usual 7.30pm slot. The remaining five of the week's episodes were planned to be shown at 9.00pm on successive days beginning on Monday, between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent. Following the Cumbria shootings on 2nd June 2010, the decision was taken by ITV to delay transmission of the week's remaining episodes, due to the Tony Gordon siege storyline. As a result, Episodes 7354, 7355 and 7356 were postponed until the following week. http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/entertainment_and_arts/10241861.stm *This was the first episode to be recorded in High Definition and the first to use the 2010 title sequence. A new version of Eric Spear's signature theme tune also debuted with this episode. The programme had been shown on ITV1 HD (later re-named ITV HD) in a regularly scheduled simultaneous broadcast with ITV1 since Episode 7307 (2nd April 2010) as an "upscaled" picture although test transmissions had been taking place in the Granada region since August 2009. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robbie befriends Carla and Roy as the day comes to help Tony escape from jail and put the murderer's plan into action; and Gail's trial begins, with Tracy as the first witness. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,170,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns